


Lust

by iheartbluebelle



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartbluebelle/pseuds/iheartbluebelle





	Lust

John walks into his room, has been checking on him since the day before Sherlock had accidentally taken an overdose.  
  
Sherlock is still bundled under the covers, his lover body squirming to get all the warmth it can.

John's tanned skin looks a dark bronze in the yellow lamplight. He notices how Sherlock's hands are shivering as he tries to pull up the covers. 

 

"You're cold, but you don't have a fever." John hums as he checks Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock can feel the thick knuckles as they brush away the curly bangs above his eyes. "I think I know of a good way to warm you up." 

The bed dips low under John's weight as he sits next to Sherlock. He lifts up an edge of the covers and slips them down, then the other, slowly until he reveals Sherlock's 

 

John saw that even Sherlock’s hands were slightly shaking. “Jeezus, why didn’t you say anything, just...” John realized what he was about to offer and paused to meet Sherlock’s gaze, “...climb under the covers,” he finished, trying to judge Sherlock’s reaction.

He hesitated, but slid under said covers, icy feet first. After the initial awkward moment had passed, they continued talking, each propped on an arm until one or both started to fall asleep.

John wiggled closer to the enticing warmth in front of him and spooned, his arm wrapping around...

He startled awake but didn’t move so as not to wake up Sherlock. Oh bugger, like the healthy specimen of a man that he was, John was sporting a boner. One which was situated close enough to Sherlock that he was definitely aware of it.

 


End file.
